


GuroTober Day 7: SUICIDE

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guro, Shooting, Strip Tease, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. A streamer fulfils a rather extreme charity donation goal.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 3
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 7: SUICIDE

“Hiyah, everyone, Crystal here.” The girl with dark blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a plain tank top and denim shorts, greeted the camera, noting how her stream's viewership was already through the roof. Not much of a surprise given her announcement last week.

“Unless you've been living under a rock – in which case, hello to all MIssourians – you know that today's stream is gonna be something special, and also my last. Somehow during the my last charity stream, everyone just _smashed_ all the donation goals, including the absolutely staggering one I'd only put in for the memes. But y'all paid up, and I'm a woman of my word, so I'm gonna deliver and become 'an hero'.”

Giving stream chat a moment to calm down, Crystal continued. “And since that also means you hit the striptease goal along the way, it goes without saying that the end of this stream is gonna be _super_ over-18. But y'all still gotta wait an hour, cause I just couldn't end it without one final round of my favourite game.”

***

“Alright, ggs. That was a nice round to cap it off.” Crystal shut down the console, then turned the camera to centre on her bed, stepping into full view in front of it. “Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. I'm legally obliged to tell all viewers under the age of 18 to turn off the stream right now.” As if; Crystal knew her analytics far too well, even on these streams. “Sorry I couldn't prepare a sexy cosplay for y'all this time, but I promise the ending is gonna make up for it.”

Briefly leaving the frame to turn on the stereo for some soft pop background music, Crystal quickly returned, starting to dance to the music with her arms above her head, twirling and swaying her hips and chest. She paused to pull up the hem of her bright red tank top just enough to show the bottom of her bra, continuing to sway and pose for a little longer, before pulling the top over her head altogether, revealing her sizeable – especially for her age – bust contained by a dark red bra.

After dancing for a little longer, one arm propped under her breasts to further emphasise them, Crystal opened the zipper of her shorts, opening them enough to show the hem of her panties as she leaned toward the camera to give a deep view into her cleavage, then finally pulled down her shorts and stepped out of them, baring the dark red lacy panties.

Squeezing her breasts with her arms from the sides, Crystal groped and pushed them with her hands as she continued slowly swaying, before turning her back to the camera, showing the back of her panties only consisted of a narrow string completely disappearing between her cheeks. Peering over her shoulder with a smile, Crystal unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor, then very slowly turned around, inch by inch, still covering her chest with her hands, before finally raising her arms to fully reveal her large, supple breasts.

Posing for a good few seconds with her arms stretched over her head and her chest stuck out, Crystal continued slowly dancing, posing and playing with her breasts for multiple minutes, repeatedly teasing by reaching into the sides or the front of her panties, only to withdraw her fingers every time. But ultimately she did, first only pulling down the hem just enough to show her smooth mound of Venus, then after one more slow twirl, pulling down her panties, stepping out of them as she sat on the edge of the bed with her legs spread wide, giving the camera a clear view of her fully shaved pussy and asshole.

“There you go.” After holding the pose long enough to make for some good screencaps, Crystal got up again, blowing the camera a kiss. “Hope y'all liked it. And to everyone who's only here to see some tits and pussy, I'd recommend you leave now, cause it's about to get a whole lot gorier.” Reaching for something on the desk besides the camera, she produced a large handgun, demonstratively placing it against the side of her head. “If you don't want to see _this_ , now is the time to leave. I take no responsibility if you stay out of curiosity and end up traumatised.”

Waiting a few moments and watching the viewer numbers – slightly – dip, Crystal continued as she checked the pistol's ammo and released the safety. “I just wanna thank y'all for your amazing support over the years, and especially the _insane_ amount of money you put together for a good cause on that last charity stream; all the donos and subs from this one go to them too. Alright, then let's get bloody.”

Taking a deep breath, Crystal braced herself as she placed the gun against the inside of her left breast, angled outward, then pulled the trigger, letting out a pained shriek as with a loud _bang_ the bullet tore through her flesh, leaving a neat small entry hole, but a much bigger, frayed exit. “A-and ...another.” Shifting the barrel a little to the side, Crystal fired again, gasping as the shot exited her breast with a jet of blood and small chunks of tissue as the overlapping exit wounds left a gaping hole in the side of her breast, blood profusely pouring down over her chest and stomach.

Unable to stop herself from tearing up in pain, Crystal grit her teeth and pressed the barrel under her right breast, pulling the trigger again, the bullet zipping past dangerously close to her head, spraying several droplets of blood over her chin and cheek. Shifting the pistol once more, Crystal pointed it straight at her chest, right over the centre of her breast, before firing once more, the bullet all but destroying her nipple and passing straight through her breast, making her gasp for air as it lodged itself against her ribs.

The shock and blood loss, her front all but blanketed in red by this point, were starting to make Crystal feel faint and weak, so she hurried to the end, lest she pass out and ruin everything. “T-time for the finale. Once more... thank y'all for your support. And f-farewell.”

Giving the audience a final wave and smile, Crystal leaned forward with her arm under her ravaged breasts, giving one last closeup of her cleavage – and bullet wounds – before standing up straight and placing the gun in her mouth, angled upwards, taking one final breath, counting down from three as her finger slowly curled around the trigger-

The back of her head bursting open in a huge shower of blood and brains, spraying all over her bed and even the wall behind her, blood pouring from her mouth and nose, Crystal's mind was erased in an instant as her body slumped over backwards onto her bed. Her legs hanging off the edge left her pussy on full display as her body jerked and shuddered for only a few more moments before going limp, a yellow stream of urine arcing from her pussy as she relieved herself in death, staining her carpet and the sheets in front of her. Ultimately the stream showing Crystal's naked, lifeless body remained live for almost another hour before finally being shut down (and uploaded to the archive) by a moderator.

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally supposed to be up 8 hours ago but I just was too tired and forgot; don't tell anyone. I wanted to find something to fit the theme that was neither too 'real' and depressing (or least melodramatic), nor just some consensual death for pleasure, I think this turned out quite well. Also no offense to any Missourians in the audience, I'm not even formr the US, I just went with the state someone else told me to use for this joke. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
